Una Familia
by KuroMoon Fujoshi
Summary: Summary: Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño accidente le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia. Pareja: Kakashi x Obito


|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años.

*****||***  
Capítulo I:  
A**dmitiendo **N**uestros **S**entimientos

·

·

Un joven azabache corría de prisa a donde le esperaba su equipo. Estaba muy atrasado y probablemente alguien trataría de matarlo; quizás Rin, quizás Kakashi, pero lo que sí era seguro era que iba a salir con un buen regaño por tardar tanto, y peor aún: Está vez no tenía excusa, simplemente se había dormido muy tarde mirando una película y había olvidado poner su despertador.

_-¡Imperdonable, Obito!- _imaginaba el grito de su compañera Rin, seguido de un golpe en su cabeza o tal vez solo que le fulminara con una de esas miradas que tanto pánico le daban.

_-No eres buen Shinobi- _imaginaba el regaño de su compañero al que —según el— odiaba a muerte, Kakashi.

El pobre de Obito apresuró su paso a toda la velocidad que tenía, viendo con alivio que ya cerca estaba la casa en donde iniciarían su misión, la casa de los clientes.  
Con más prisa entró pues la puerta estaba abierta, pero debido a la velocidad a la que iba, no vió un escalón pequeño que estaba un paso frente de la puerta, y al no verlo tropezó con él, cayendo y arrastrándose sobre su estómago un poco, hasta que se detuvo, quedándose sin aire por el golpe y por venir corriendo tanto, por lo que se levantó un poco con sus brazos, jadeando sin nada de aire en los pulmones, escena vista por sus compañeros y su maestro.

Los tres presentes miraban al azabache con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas, mientras que los dos clientes —una mujer de edad media y una jovencita— reían por lo bajo, divertidas de la escena.

-Eres un desobligado idiota- murmuró Kakashi, acercándose a su compañero para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, mirándole con cierta molestia por sus continuos retrasos a las misiones, y ahora por la `fantástica´ manera en que entró.

Obito tosió un poco, sobando su estómago, cuando escuchó las palabras de su compañero, frunciendo el ceño ante la manera en que le habló, para enseguida golpearle la mano con la suya, rehusando su ayuda, poniéndose de pie mirándolo asesinamente.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste?!- gritó de inmediato, agarrando a su compañero por la ropa con una mano, levantando la otra en forma de puño para golpearlo, cosa que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido por Minato que apareció tras el Uchiha, tomándole por la muñeca la mano que tenía en forma de puño, tomándole con su otra mano por la ropa y jalándolo, separándolo de su compañero.

-Obito, Kakashi, basta- dijo seriamente el rubio, mirando a sus dos alumnos con replica, mientras que Rin se interponía entre ellos para evitar más ataques entre ambos.

El Hatake bufó bajo, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras que Obito quería matarlo a golpes, supuestamente.

-Ya, está bien- murmuró fastidiado el azabache, queriendo culpar a su compañero pues le había insultado, pero sabía que de nada le serviría pues Rin defendería a Kakashi, este solo le acusaría de infantil y Minato terminaría reprendiéndolo solo a él, por ende ya solo se calmó, aun mirando mal a su compañero.

-Basta chicos, por favor- pidió en voz baja Rin, mirando preocupada a ambos, sobre todo porque desde hacía varias semanas que cada vez que los dos discutían, terminaban por casi golpearse, cuestión que ella no entendía, simplemente no podía asimilar que a cada discusión que hubiera, los dos muchachos quisieran golpearse.

-Siento mucho esto, por favor, discúlpenlos, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó Minato, soltando a su alumno y mirando con pena ajena a las dos clientas.

-Ah descuide, son jóvenes, las peleas son algo normal- dijo tranquilamente la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sonriendo amable y comprensiva, cosa que el rubio agradeció inmensamente.

-Bien. Sin más contratiempos, será mejor que las llevemos a su hogar- dijo amable el Namikaze, mirando a sus alumnos de reojo, quienes solo se formaron en una pequeña fila, asintiendo y saliendo primero, seguidos de las mujeres y saliendo al final Minato…

·

·

El equipo caminaba con tranquilidad, saliendo de la aldea y continuando con calma pero alertas…

-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó en voz baja la joven que era custodiada por los ninjas, estando tras de Obito, muy cerca, sonriéndole traviesamente, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al azabache.

-¿Y-yo?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, pues siempre quien tenía toda la atención de las chicas era su compañero, como sí el peliplata tuviera un imán que las atraía, y en cambio él, todo lo contrario, un repelente con el cual ninguna joven se acercaba a él.

-Por supuesto que tú- respondió la jovencita luego de una risilla, poniéndose al lado del Uchiha, caminando muy cerca de él, sonrojándolo más.

-Ah… Eh… m-me llamo Obito… Uchiha Obito- dijo orgulloso el pequeño poseedor del sharingan, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven, quien comenzó a preguntarle más cosas, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de él, mientras que varios pasos atrás, se encontraba Minato hablando con la mujer mayor, platicando algunas cosas sobre las aldeas, pues aunque no lo pareciera, aquella mujer era muy importante y perteneciente a la realeza al igual que su joven hija.

Rin sonrió al ver como Obito hablaba animadamente con la joven pelirroja de ojos grises. De cierta forma a la Nohara le gustaba ver a su compañero feliz con una chica, pues se sentía culpable de hacerle la vida miserable al no corresponderle y estar enamorada de Kakashi, quien a propósito no mataba a la joven pelirroja por que debía protegerla. Oh vaya que sí, el peliplata no veía con buenos ojos que su compañero estuviera hablando con esa chica de esa forma, pero igual no podía ni debía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo entrecerró sus ojos y miro hacia enfrente, tratando de ignorar a la resbalosa jovencita y al idiota de su compañero que babeaba por ella…

·

·

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, y al amanecer seguiremos con el camino a la aldea del trueno- decidió Minato, deteniéndose frente a una modesta posada que estaba de camino a dicha aldea.

-Está bien- respondieron los tres jovencitos.

-¿No hay problema señorita Naomi?- preguntó el Namikaze a la mujer, quien negó con una sonrisa.

-Ninguno, no se preocupe- respondió despreocupada la pelinegra, entrando al lugar junto con todos los demás.

-¿Cómo nos acomodaremos, Minato-sensei?- preguntó Rin, sonriendo un poco, ocultando su preocupación y nerviosismo de solo imaginar que sucedería si su maestro dejaba a Kakashi y Obito en una habitación para ellos solos.

-Mm…- el rubio solo se quedó pensativo, mirando a sus dos alumnos, dando un suspiro.

-Pediré tres habitaciones, en una se quedaran las señoritas Naomi y Junko, en otra tú sola Rin, y en la última me quedare con los chicos- decidió el hombre, viendo a sus alumnos chicos fulminarse con la mirada mutuamente, dándose la espalda, ante lo cual suspiró.

-Para que el gasto sea menor, deje que la jovencita Rin se quede con nosotras- opinó la mujer morena, sonriendo un poco, obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Ah… ¿No le molestaría eso?- preguntó Minato, mirando a las dos mujeres.

-No claro que no, no habría porque- respondió Junko con una amigable sonrisa, mirando a la castaña quien le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces esperen aquí- pidió amablemente el Namikaze, yendo a pedir las habitaciones, volviendo pocos minutos después con dos llaves, entregándole una a la mujer pelinegra, y guardando la otra él.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, acomodándose en cuanto entraron, pues ya era noche y lo mejor era descansar…

·

En la habitación de los hombres, Minato se había recostado en una cama donde dormiría con Obito, mientras que este azabache se había metido a bañar pues tenía calor, según él, y por otro lado, Kakashi estaba sentado en el pequeño balcón, mirando hacia afuera con tranquilidad.

-Iré a respirar un poco a la recepción ¿Te quedas o me acompañas?- preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole a su alumno, quien le miró y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-De acuerdo, iré solo. No tardaré mucho- dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación en total calma y tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al Hatake, pues este creía que su maestro le advertiría algo sobre no pelear con Obito, pero no lo hizo, quizás confiaba mucho en él, sí, de seguro era eso, pensó el peliplata, sin siquiera imaginar la verdadera razón de que el mayor no le dijese nada sobre las peleas con el azabache.

Minutos más tarde, Obito salió del pequeño baño, llevando solo dos toallas una amarrada en su cintura y la otra solo puesta sobre su cabeza. El joven Uchiha miró en la habitación, viéndolo a su compañero y no a su maestro, por lo que bufó, llamando la atención del otro chico, quien casi se sonroja al ver a su compañero de esa forma...

Varias gotitas de agua aun resbalaban por el cuerpo del azabache, recorriendo su blanca piel desde su pecho hasta su estómago, al igual que desde su espalda hasta su espalda baja, y en común, estas gotitas terminaban en la toalla que estaba en su cintura, diferente a otras gotitas que resbalaban por sus piernas hasta terminar en sus pies o en el suelo, gotitas que sabría la toalla desde donde estaban resbalando; ah esa maldita toalla que estaba demasiado corta y apenas tapaba la parte trasera y delantera del poseedor del sharingan.

"M-maldición" pensó el Hatake, desviando la mirada, pasando saliva con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante tal imagen.

-Vístete o te enfermaras- murmuró el peliplata, tratando de no voltear a ver al otro chico, este bufó de nuevo.

-Sí me enfermo o no, no es tu problema, idiota- murmuró agresivamente Obito, buscando su mochila, encontrándola en el suelo al pie de la cama donde dormiría, por lo que se agachó para sacar su ropa, volviendo a tener la mirada de su compañero sobre él, cosa que Kakashi se arrepintió de hacer, por lo que trató de desviar de nuevo su mirada, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedó observando el trasero del menor, inclinándose un poco para tratar de mirar debajo de la toalla, cosa que no conseguía, así que siguió inclinándose, hasta que naturalmente terminó cayéndose de espalda al suelo, ganando en ese momento la mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasó, idiota? Aguarda… ¿Qué estabas…?- Obito estaba por descubrir que era lo que hacía el mayor que se había caído, pero unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron, y sin reparar a pensar quien era, solo fue y abrió.

-Junko… Hola… -sonrió sonrojado el azabache, sonrojado por la devoradora mirada que la joven le daba.

-Vaya… Que físico, haz de hacer mucho ejercicio- dijo embobada la jovencita pelirroja, poniendo una mano en el desnudo pecho del Uchiha, acariciándolo un poco, sonrojándolo aún más.

La escena fue vista por Kakashi, quien se levantaba del suelo sobándose la espalda, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la joven chica que estaba por casi abusar del azabache ahí mismo.

-Hey tú, ya es tarde, mañana saldremos al amanecer así que deberías irte a dormir ya- dijo seriamente el Hatake, acercándose a los dos jóvenes, sonando casi a orden lo que dijo, mientras su fija y fuerte mirada se posaba en la jovencita, esta le miró mal.

-Está bien —murmuró de mala gana— Hasta mañana, Obito- murmuró coquetamente la chica, besándole la mejilla al mencionado, aunque sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los de él, por lo que el peliplata la miró mucho peor, mirada que la joven sostuvo mientras se alejaba del Uchiha.

-Hasta mañana tu como te llames- se despidió con desdén la ojigris, mirando de la misma forma al peliplata, dando media vuelta y volviendo a su habitación, provocándole una notable molestia a Kakashi, y un notable `encantamiento´ a Obito, quien miraba sonrojado la dirección en la que la joven se había ido, para mayor molestia de su compañero.

El Hatake contuvo una rabieta y solo dio media vuelta, comenzando a desvestirse para acostarse a dormir, simplemente necesitaba descansar y olvidarse de aquella chiquilla resbalosa.

-Es muy linda- murmuró el azabache, causándole una vena en la cabeza al otro chico.

-A mí no me lo parece- respondió secamente el peliplata, quitándose la ropa que llevaba con tranquilidad fingida.

El azabachito miró a su compañero, ladeando la cabeza con extrañez ante su comportamiento, aunque una pequeña idea no muy brillante pasó por su mente como respuesta a lo que hacía el Hatake.

-Ah ya veo… ¡Tú estás celoso de que al fin alguien se fije en mí y no en ti!- `resolvió´ el Uchiha, apuntando con el dedo acusadoramente a su amigo, quien le miró con una ceja levantada, incrédulo de haber escuchado aquello.

-Estás loco- murmuró sin más Kakashi, terminando de cambiarse, acostándose en la cama de inmediato, aun algo molesto por culpa de la chica aquella.

-¡Claro que es eso! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Envidioso!- acusó de nuevo Obito, mirando mal a su amigo y compañero.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- gritó con molestia y fastidio el Hatake, devolviéndole la mirada a su compañero, quien se sorprendió por el grito que le dieron, y si hubiese sido un gato, probablemente hubiera bajado sus orejitas algo regañado y triste.

-Tsk… Idiota- murmuró el azabache, quitándose la toalla para vestirse, por lo que el mayor se recostó, dándole la espalda para no mirar algo que le provocara a abusar de él, aunque ya había visto suficiente por esa corta toalla.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte- se disculpó Kakashi, mirando de reojo al otro chico, agradeciendo que ya se había vestido, o bueno que al menos ya traía bóxer y una playera, porque juraba que con que siguiera casi completamente desnudo, lo violaba ahí mismo.

-No me importa- dijo sin más el Uchiha, metiéndose bajo las cobijas sin mirar al mayor, solo cubriéndose y dándole la espalda sin querer hablar con él, extrañando y preocupando a su compañero.

"La verdad sí me importa, pero no debería. Maldito idiota no tenía por qué gritarme" pensó el menor, dando un suspiro, acomodándose para dormir, ignorando que su amigo le llamaba.

"Se molestó. No debí hablarle así" pensó arrepentido el peliplata, con sus negras pupilas fijas en el otro, dando un suspiro y acomodándose también para dormir al ver que le ignoraba.

Minato entró en la habitación, mirando a los dos chicos acostados, sintiendo el ambiente algo pesado a pesar de que ambos ya estaban dormidos o por lo menos lo intentaban.

"¿Ahora qué pasó?" pensó cansado el rubio, sobándose un poco el puente de la nariz…

·

·Al amanecer·

·

-Los esperare afuera…- murmuró Obito, saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a su compañero ni a su maestro, aún estaba algo malhumorado y quizás un poco triste.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando con algo de tristeza la puerta por donde salió su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó de inmediato el Namikaze, pues durante el rato que llevaban despiertos, Obito no le había dirigido palabra a Kakashi, ignorándolo incluso, cosa nada normal en él.

-Le grite a Obito ayer- dijo en un suspiro, mirando a su maestro, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

La silenciosa mirada de ayuda que pedía el menor, hizo reflexionar a Minato, quien consideraba que probablemente era mejor que hablara de una vez por todas con su alumno sobre los sentimientos que tenía por su compañero.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué le gritaste a Obito?- cuestionó con cierta seriedad el rubio, notando como su alumno desviaba la mirada y suspiraba.

El Hatake suspiró una vez más, comenzando a contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior, dejando más que claro que le gritó al azabache por qué estaba celoso.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre tus sentimientos —dijo serio, obteniendo la mirada fija del menor— ¿Qué sientes por Obito?- cuestionó sin rodeos Minato, sin sorprender mucho a Kakashi, pues este ya había dado clara señal de que estaba celoso por la chica aquella que se la pasaba tras el Uchiha desde el momento en que lo vió.

-Yo… —titubeó algo apenado— Obito me gusta, y mucho… E-estoy enamorado de él- confesó el peliplata, porque sí, estaba enamorado de su compañero; era joven pero no era idiota, sabía exactamente que eso era lo que sentía por el azabache.

-Ya veo. Mira… yo te aconsejaría que hablaras con él, y le dijeras lo que sientes- dijo suave pero serio el Namikaze, sorprendiendo al menor quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza, mirándole con cierto temor.

-No puedo hacer eso; ya de por sí Obito y yo no nos llevamos bien, decírselo sería provocar que ya no me dirija la palabra y que no volvamos a tener contacto, que se aleje de mí- expuso el chico, dando otro suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo, sabiendo o creyendo que no debía decirle nada a su compañero sobre lo que sentía por él.

-De todos modos Obito ya no te dirige la palabra ahora —recordó— Y pasó por la discusión de ayer. Por lo menos si le dijeras lo que sientes, él entendería el porqué de tu comportamiento y ya no se molestaría tanto contigo- explicó con calma el mayor, sonriéndole suave a su alumno, quien le miró reflexionando las cosas…

···

·Recepción·

···

Obito esperaba a todos, pues por sorprendente que fuera, el Uchiha esta vez era el primero en estar listo, aunque claro que eso se debía a no querer estar cerca de su compañero.

"Idiota, no tenía por qué gritarme" maldijo mentalmente el azabache, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, pateando una piedrita que había encontrado por ahí, mirándola y mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Buenos días, Obito!- saludó entusiasta Rin, corriendo a donde su compañero y amigo con una gran sonrisa, típico en ella.

-Hola, Rin- saludó sin ánimos el Uchiha, pateando aun la piedrita, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien en seguida supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada la castaña, acercándose a su compañero, quien negó en silencio, volviendo a patear la piedrita, haciendo suspirar a la joven.

-¿Volviste a pelear con Kakashi?- preguntó la Nohara, ya que sí bien su compañero a veces era capaz de tratar de golpearse con el peliplata, también era cierto que luego de que pelearan, Obito se desanimaba y entristecía un tanto, aunque quizás el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de eso.

El azabachito suspiró, sin querer hablar del tema, en primer lugar porque se sentía algo decaído por el grito de su compañero, y en segundo lugar porque sentía que Rin defendería a Kakashi como siempre hacía.

-No fue nada serio, no te preocupes- le sonrió un poco a la chica, quien suspiró de nuevo, comenzando a sospechar que en el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros había algo extraño.

-Tuvo que ser serio para que estés así- dijo algo seria pero tranquila la ojicafe, extrañando al chico, sin duda él no se daba cuenta de cómo cambiaba su humor luego de pelear con Kakashi.

-¿Así de qué?- cuestionó inocente el azabache, mirando a su amiga, quien suspiró de nuevo, negando lento; a veces no sabía sí su compañero era muy inocente o muy bobo.

-Estás triste, desanimado, y me imagino que debe ser por lo qué pasó entre Kakashi y tú- expuso la chica, sorprendiendo al ojinegro, quien negó rápidamente.

No claro que no, él no podía estar triste por pelear con Kakashi, para nada; su compañero y lo que pasara con él le daba igual, siempre había sido así… ¿O no?

-C-claro que no, Rin- sonrió nervioso el Uchiha. ¿Nervioso porque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo se sentía así y algo… ¿Temeroso? ¿Pero temeroso de que? Sin duda algo andaba mal consigo mismo.

Rin miro a su compañero, notando su nerviosismo, analizando lo que sabía y lo que pasaba, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a los ojos a su amigo, teniendo repentinamente una idea en mente, que si bien era extraña y alocada, probablemente era lo que sucedía…

"Bueno, no pierdo nada con preguntarlo" pensó la joven, mirando fijo a su compañero, poniéndose un tanto seria.

-Obito… ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por Kakashi?- cuestionó la castaña, sorprendiendo y sonrojando leve al chico.

-¿Q-que? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ese… idiota solo es mi amig… compañero, solo es mi compañero- recalcó el Uchiha, ya ni queriendo llamarle amigo al peliplata por la forma en que lo trataba últimamente.

El hecho de que el poseedor del sharingan no llamara amigo al Hatake, quería decir que algo muy serio pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho, y eso le preocupó un poco más a la castaña, aunque sí era verdad lo que sospechaba, tendría sentido que dijera eso.

-¿Seguro de que Kakashi solo significa eso para ti?- preguntó Rin, acercándose a su amigo, quien retrocedió, asintiendo.

-S-sí —titubeó— Si no… ¿Qué más podría significar?- murmuró más para sí el azabache, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho y estómago, algo que sentía desde hacía un tiempo, pero no había podido averiguar que era, o quizás no quería hacerlo…

La castaña dio un pequeño suspiro; ella amaba a Kakashi, pero podía ver que entre el Hatake y el Uchiha había algo más que solo amistad, había una chispa de amor, lo cual les hacía estar tensos el uno con el otro, y quizás siempre había sido así, quizás no era nuevo, lo más seguro es que ese sentimiento estuviera ahí antes, en el caso de Obito, oculto por aquel enamoramiento que sintió por ella, y en el caso de Kakashi, oculto por orgullo y arrogancia, cosas que ahora ya casi no tenía.

-Obito… ¿Kakashi te gusta?- preguntó seriamente la jovencita, dejando helado al chico, quien negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, un poco asustado ante esa idea.

-No, no, no… Claro que no, a mí me gustas tú- respondió el azabache, ruborizándose leve y desviando su mirada, pues ya antes le había confesado a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella, pero siendo más que obvio que ella le había rechazado diciéndole que solo le quería como amigo.

-Claro —dijo no muy convencida— Tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos, Obito; porque algo me dice que… tú sientes algo especial por Kakashi- susurró Rin, acercándose de nuevo a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-N-no…- murmuró bajo el Uchiha, con su mirada aun en otro lado, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente al pensar en su compañero, al reflexionar en lo que le decía su amiga, temiendo un momento a lo que descubriría, o a lo que probablemente ya había descubierto hace algún tiempo.

-Obito, me… imagino que no es fácil aceptar lo que sientes, pero te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo hagas- sonrió leve la Nohara, apoyando a su amigo, quien le miró solo unos momentos, para después dar un suspiro y bajar su mirada al piso.

-Y-yo… c-creo que sí siento algo por él…- susurró muy bajito el azabache, como si fuese algo que nunca nadie debiera escuchar, y él pensaba que era así: Que nadie más debía escuchar aquello nunca.

Rin suspiró leve, cerrando un momento sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar fijo a su amigo…

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes- aconsejó la ojicafe, pues presentía que el Hatake correspondía los sentimientos de Obito, aunque claro que el chico se negó de inmediato a aquella idea.

-No, no, no… Nunca debe saberlo, así que júrame que no le dirás nada- pidió preocupado el Uchiha, mirando a su compañera, quien le miraba, asintiendo lento, no estando de acuerdo con aquello, pero en fin, haría lo que su compañero le pedía.

-Lo juro —murmuró, escuchando un suspiro de alivio— ¿Pero qué harás ahora que sabes lo que sientes por él?- cuestionó luego la chica, preocupando de nuevo al chico.

-N-nada. Nada, no tendría por qué hacer algo, el que lo haya aceptado no quiere decir nada- respondió Obito, pues si bien ya había aclarado bastante sus sentimientos, eso no quería decir que fuera a intentar algo con su compañero, eso sería lo último que haría.

Un resoplido sonó, este dado por la jovencita, quien estaba en total desacuerdo con su amigo, pero como conocía lo necio que era, simplemente era mejor no insistirle en nada.

-Está bien, como quieras- murmuró la Nohara, mirando al Uchiha, quien suspiró leve, sintiéndose un tanto mejor de haber podido poner en orden sus sentimientos, aunque no así de haberlos aceptado, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener siempre en la mente que estaba enamorado del Hatake.

Los pasos de otras personas se oyeron, por lo que los chicos miraron hacia el pasillo, viendo a Minato llegar con Kakashi a su lado, y con las clientas tras ellos.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron, esta vez mirándose de otra forma; ya no podían verse como antes…

Kakashi había decidido el contarle a Obito sobre lo que sentía por él, y a su vez, el Uchiha había aceptado los sentimientos que —ya desde hacía algo de tiempo— tenía por su amigo.

Sus miradas dejaban ver sentimientos entremezclados, pero dejando en claro un brillo especial de los sentimientos afectuosos que tenían el uno por el otro…

****||Continuara…||****

* * *

No hay mucho que decir...  
Solo espero que les guste nwn y... actualizare el próximo fin de semana, entre Sábado o Domingo...  
¡Dejen Review! Que es gratis $_$ y no necesitan estar registrados n.n

Saludos y hasta la próxima semana! Sayo~


End file.
